Conventional multi-zone (“MZ”) air conditioning units are typically constant volume systems that maintain room air changes, space temperature, and relative humidity with a high degree of precision. A basic MZ unit can include a supply air blower segment, a coil segment and discharge air elements. Other elements, such as filters, air mixing boxes, access, and full economizer with a return/exhaust air blower, can be offered to customize a unit for a particular application. A unit discharge can be available with dampers or dual-duct openings, either in horizontal or up-blast configurations.
MZ systems often use zone dampers, located at the air unit in a particular space, to mix heated air from a heating coil and chilled air from a chilled water coil to regulate the air temperature for a space, or zone. The zone dampers, mixing air in proportions, keep the flow of mixed air to each zone approximately constant. A zone thermostat controls each pair of zone dampers. Zones are typically designed to have a separate duct that extends from the air-handling unit to the space. The MZ system is best suited for offices, schools and other similar buildings where a relatively small space requires independent zone thermostatic control.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.